


Whisper in Space

by Mira_The_Miraculous



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers (IDW 2019), Transformers Generation One
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Human, M/M, Multi, Outer Space, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Space Battles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mira_The_Miraculous/pseuds/Mira_The_Miraculous
Summary: You lived a wonderful life as Captain of your ship. You explored the stars with your crew and created star maps for your colony galaxies away. Autobots come and go but one ex decepticon later and your crew is dead and your left stranded on a pod with insufficient supplies. Will you survive the parails of space?
Relationships: Brainstorm (Transformers)/You, Chromedome/Rewind (Transformers)/You, Cyclonus/Tailgate (Transformers)/You, Cyclonus/Tailgate/Whirl (Transformers), Drift | Deadlock/You, Froid/Sunder (Transformers)/You, Helex/Kaon/Nickel/Tarn/Tesarus/Vos (Transformers)/You, Jazz/Prowl/You, Megatron (Transformers)/You, Nautica (Transformers)/You, Nautica/Velocity (Transformers)/You, Overlord (Transformers)/You, Rodimus | Rodimus Prime/You, Rung (Transformers)/You, Skids (Transformers)/You, Swerve (Transformers)/You, Tarantulas (Transformers)/You, Tarn (Transformers)/You, Ultra Magnus/You
Comments: 12
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

Aboard The Star Explorer

Warning: Contains some robot gore at the end. Depictions of weapons. People dying and blood/sacrifice are also used.

~~~

The Star Explorer.

A ship made for peaceful exploration of planets. Scouting and creating star maps of unknown systems and sending them back to Earths Space Force for logging. A ship meant to further Alien Human relations and learn more about new cultures and planets. A place made for alliances and friendships. Full of scientists and researchers. A peaceful crew. A safe haven for out of the world thinkers and people who wish to see the galaxy.

You were the captain of this ship. One of the youngest ever appointed to date and this is your story.

~~~

Alarm blaring you open your eyes to the ships automated light system turning itself on. Blinking you yawn and slowly lean up as your apartment hums to life. A bedroom, a bathroom, a kitchen, and a small living space make up your apartment. As you wake up they all click to life, the ship turning everything on for you. Lights and video screens appear as your living space becomes active. The holoclock on your desk continues ringing and shows a 0800. Work started officially at 0900 hours.

"Good morning Captain. It is 0800 hours." The ship greets. You hum and sitting up begin to stretch popping your stiff bones. You hear your kitchen turn on and listen as coffee/tea begins to drip from the kitchen. 

"Ship mission report." You order yawning and getting up. Striding to your closet you listen to your ship intently as it begins telling you your schedule for the day. Your closet turns on as you stand in front of it. It spins your outfits around showing you all your possible choices. Scanning your hand your closet pulls up your Captain's uniform and badge. 

"Repairs are being made after that meteor shower hit us at 0100 hours." It responds.

"... that was a long night." You murmer tired. Although in space you guessed it was always a long night since it was never really day.

You'd stayed up with the engineer and mechanics teams most of the night too make sure the ship was safe and only got to sleep a couple hours. Alas that was the life of a starship captain. Long nights but a well kept and orderly ship. 

Chuckling you go through your mental checklist going the basics before you had to do your dailies.

"Any scheduled arrivals?" You question slipping your pajamas off and your Captain's uniform on. The closet takes your dirty clothes and shoots them off to the automated lanudry room as you pull at your current clothing. Tapping the wall, it slides up revealing a mirror. Adjusting your gold armor piece and captains badge you check yourself in the mirror as a hologram appears behind you.

"Some cybertronians are visiting today to drop off supplies and compare data. They've been sent by Prowl. Jazz is supposed to be among them." The computer reports showing you the cybertronians pictures.

"Files?" You ask fixing your hair and making your appearance presentable despite the dark circles under your eyes. The hologram flickers off and reappears with the cybertronians files. Turning to read them, there are some ex cons in the group but all have been cleared of their past war crimes and Prowl gave them clearance to visit your ship. The signed slip was filed neatly in the paperwork the ship was showing you.

Nodding your head before putting on your Captain's cap you walk towards the kitchen. The windows in your apartment open up and your left with a view of space. Your passing a known quadrant into unknown territory and it's current galaxy is beautiful.

"Any appointments today?" Taking your favorite coffee/tea in a mug the room hums as the ships A.I checks. It brings up your schedule for the day listing all your captain duties but no scheduled appointments.

"None scheduled." Snickering you press a button to have breakfast made. None scheduled really meant a hundred people are going to come up to you to ask for help through out the day.

As captain you could do a bit of everything. You knew how to patch up the ship and people. You had basic first aid skills and engineering/ mechanics knowledge. Your actual job was to steer the ship but most of the time you were problem solving and deciding how justice was handled on the ship.

When the Star Explorer was on auto pilot you'd often walk around the ships halls to watch the stars. People who needed help with something would either comm or come find you. You were kind of like the ships manager in a way, so people wanted your final say in a lot of different manners.

Drinking your coffee/tea and admiring your view you grab what the ship had prepared you for breakfast. Now feeling ready for the day you take one last glance out your window before leaving your room listening as it quietly shuts off. Walking out into the hall and towards the ships command center you hum happily prepared for a great day.

The outter halls of the ship had open hallways with glass showing the stars and glowing floors but the halls connected to peoples cabins and work places were closed having no windows for saftey reasons.

Gliding through the halls the lights of the ship are gentle and feel nice as you turn down the long curved hall. The floors are a shining white marble and the walls are a light blue. They make you feel relaxed as you drag your hand across the railing like you had a million times before. The ship curves and has long cylindrical halls that lead to other parts of the ship. The floor is raised and flat and the halls are wide. The walls curve up and over making a dome shape. On every level there's also four elevators each equally distant from eachother that travel between the floors. 

The command deck where you worked was a couple hallways down in the middle of the ship. Thats where the commands for the ship came from.

After a short walk you arrive early. 

The command deck had three levels. The top level overlooking the other two. Each level controlled and piloted a different part of the ship. Your chair was on the top level and overlooked the other levels allowing you too see and take over what was happening.

All the controls were either black or silver making the room shine. The floor was still white and there were no walls. The space was similar to a giant dome and you could all see the stars through titanium leaded plexi glass. As pilots and crew members it was your job to see everything and pilot away from space junk and meteorites. Thankfully the command deck hadn't been damaged last night.

Scanning your hand against the flight deck door, your chip is read and the door opens letting you inside. Walking onto the deck you sit in your Captain's chair. Getting ready for the day you touch the controls checking all the ships functions.

Everything appeared fine. Still curious you click your chairs arm summoning the ships A.I.

"Star Explorer ship status." You chirp waiting for the ships daily report and current ship stats. Workers mill about you doing their daily tasks as you do yours. The background noise is pleasant and you faintly hum as someone plays a radio in the large shared space.

"All repairs from last nights meteor shower are done. The ship is currently on course with no major delays." The A.I responds back. Nodding pleased you lean back listening to the chatter of your crew mates and the soft buzzing of the ships counsels. All felt right.

"What's the engines status?" You question eating a bite of your breakfast and taking a sip of your favorite coffee/tea.

"It's running low on fuel but the visiting cybertronians are supposed to bring some along with other supplies." Seeing that the ship was indeed running low on fuel your glad you have vistors coming. You were cutting it a bit close on refueling when you hit your next designation but it was fine. Prowl was looking out for you.

"And the new med bay patients?" Last nights meteor shower left a few wounded but nothing the medics on board couldn't easily fix, you just wanted to check up on them.

Medical reports pop up showing you the state of different crew mates. None were in a severe state.

"No casualties. All Minor wounds. Recent Medical logs list concussions, small cuts, brusies and some minor burns." The ship reports. Humming you nod. Good.

The Meteor shower had affected the engines and hit the Nav computer. After working all night the mechanics and engineers were thankfully able to fix the problem and the ship was still on course. The Ship seemed to be doing fine which was a relief. 

"The ship is in functioning order and everyone who was injured is either in their room on bedrest or healing in the infirmary." It's as if the Star Explorer read your mind. Smiling you nod glad to have good news after last nights late surprise.

"Thankyou ship." You state.

"Is there anything else you need?" Looking at the command deck lower level and glancing over holo files you don't see any problems that need to be addressed.

"No I'll hail you if a problem comes up." The ship hums in acknowledgment and the Star Explorers A.I shuts off leaving you with your fellow crew mates on the command deck.

"Another day aboard the Star Explorer." You murmer as the ship continues it's voyage into the unknown.

The day seemed to blur by. The Mechanics and Engineers gave you an all clear on the systems computers and the coders saw nothing wrong with the ships A.I. Everything had been rebooted successfully and there was no apparent errors in the system anymore. Thankfully nothing exciting to note.

Lost in thought you checked the schedule. The cybertronians were to arrive soon. They'd collect some data pads, compare notes, ask questions, pick up some star maps and then leave. You'd refuel and restock supplies then land on the nearest uninhabited planet and begin a new exploration mission. Everything was running extremely smoothly for once.

Tapping your suits sleeve a time appears over the fabric. 1500 hours. Any minute now.

"The cybertronians are here Captain (Y/N)." Or any second apparently.

Jumping at the sound of the A.I turning away from the ships command center window you blink. Tapping on the screens in front of you, you frown. That was strange you weren't alerted of an arriving ship. Cybertronian technology was advanced but Prowl and Jazz had put the coding into your ship themselves. Nothing should be able to get close without a warning. Even the meteorites were a blip on your computer last night.

"Our proximity sensors didn't go off." You inform the ship. It doesn't respond and waits for an order or suggestion. Rolling your eyes you clarify annoyed. "Send our technical engineers an email asking them to double check our detecting systems and search for any remaining damage. The meteorites may have hit more than we thought." Agreeing to do so the A.I asks if I need any other assistance. Looking at the stars in thought I try to think of anything else.

The datapads were already in the docking bay ready for transport all they needed was me. "Send a message to the cybertronians saying I'm coming now." The A.I hums and fizzles out going to the loading dock to inform the guests you'd be there soon.

Turning away from the windows exiting the command deck you begin running to the other side of the ship. The glass windowed halls show the passing galaxies as you rush to your designation. Prowl was a very strict schedule keeper and you didn't want another call about not being on time. He was a handful but he was always kind enough to lend you supplies so maybe he wasn't all that bad. Just grouchy at times.

Though Jazz had informed you that he was always like that. Prowl always made an effort to be civil to you so at least that was something. Hopping into an open elevator your brought to the lower levels.

The docking bays were at the bottom of the ship. The room had openings for ships to enter and exit with controlled space air locks. The room itself was near the ships gardens and was a large rectangle shaped room. It's where supplied and smaller space ships for exploration were stored.

Elevator dinging to a stop you sprint out into the docking bay. Spotting the cybertronians on the other side of the room you curse and rush towards them.

Passing ships and crew members loading supplies and transferring materials the group of ex cons and autobots stood in front of their own ship waiting. Prowl had sent them to meet your ship and track your progress along with some on your crew called "peace offering" supplies. Not everyone thought cybertronians were a good idea but it was your ship.

Getting closer to the ex convicts and bots you feel your heart quicken and dismiss your suits heart rate warning. You always forgot how big cybertronians were until they visited and towered over you. You always felt small by comparison despite your height.

Standing a couple meters away they must be three or four times your size. There's no mini bots and you can't see any familiar faces so your left on edge as you look up at them. Earths relationship with cybertronians was still strained even though the war had ended but your ship made an effort to be welcoming. You made an effort to be welcoming at least. After all their war didn't mean to come and hurt your planet. Earth just got caught in the crossfire. 

Besides Cybertron had ended it's war and other than a few who were still fighting they were trying hard to make peace. Prowl reached out to you and his resources had exponentially helped Earth and it's Space Force. Cybertron was trying to make change and depsite how uneasy you felt you pushed those feelings away. Flashing a big smile you nod politely at the cons and bots. The familiar sound of workers milling about eased you. Doing their tasks like fueling and logging ships as well as moving crates and supplies was a comfort as the cybertronians shadows covered your form. They could squish you...

"Hi!" You greet keeping your composure. "You must be the group Prowl sent. I'm (Y/N) captain of this ship." You wave and briefly look for a familiar face. Mostly for Jazz but you don't see him. A lot of these cybertronians are newer to you making you feel that dread in your gut again. A quick look over and you realized some of the officials from the file also weren't here. Swallowing you ignore the growing feeling of anxiety and observe the new people. Prowl didn't often change his plans so this was pretty out of character...

"You're late." One of them sneered. Feeling fear grow into annoyance you clentch your fists. Your eye twitches at the tone and his utter disrespect. Taking a deep breath you keep up the smile rolling your eyes. Some cybertronians still had a lot to learn about humans and respect. But for know you took it with a grain of salt. You could admit you'd been a little late. 

"Yes the ship had a mechanical error. I was just informed you were here. Sorry to keep you waiting." You keep a strained smile and the ex con Black Shadow rolls his optics annoyed.

Rude.

"Is Jazz here?" You question voice becoming irritated. Jazz would never let a comment like that slide or ex cons come alone.

"He had a mission with Prowl but he sends his best regards." One of the autobots informs you. Accepting that he was busy and couldn't come this time you try and calm your frayed nerves. Walking towards the wall you see Prowls labelled cart and wheel it over. It's full of data pads that were supposed to be transferred to Prowl.

Maybe after this you'd be the one calling him later.

You check the crate and sure enough it had everything Prowl requested. Reports. New Star Maps. Alien Profiles. Scientific discoveries. Basic things that your ship and crew did that he liked to log for Cybertrons records.

One of the larger autobots rolls a giant fuel barrel towards the side of your docking area. Engineers are prepared for it and are ready for refueling the ship.

"These the data pads?" One autobot asks curiously. Turning away from the fuel you nod and he smiles at you. They snatch the crate from you and begin pushing it towards their ship. You huff feeling more disrespected but sigh. Whatever...

"Does Prowl have any news for me or maybe requests for the ship?" You question foot tapping the bays black tiled floors. One of the autobots opens his mouth to speak when the ship suddenly tremors. Everyone in the bay pauses but it stops as soon as it starts.

You blink confused. The ship only tremored like that when something was wrong with the gravity generator or something with a gravitational pull came too close to the ship. You weren't near any planets and you weren't floating...? What was that?

"Sorry as I was saying-" The autobot tries to continue but the ship shakes again, this time harder. He stops looking confused. Your suit flashes warning you of the collision before the ship starts violently shaking. Bay members are thrown around and you watch panicked as they begin tethering themsleves to the bays walls. What was happening? 

Turning to look around for the problem you feel a strong pull. A space lock came loose.

Crying out as your sucked back your flung against a cybertronians leg. Hitting them hard your helmet comes out of your suit and covers your face detecting a breech in the ship. Shouting and yelling surround you as ship members are thrown around or worse sucked out into space. Some of the ships and crates begin to screech across the metal and you watch unable to do anything as they snapped crew memebers tethers and dragged people out with them.

The autobots and ex cons suddenly cover their audials screaming out in pain. Your helmet gives you feeback as a distorted staticy cybertronian voice fills your radio.

"THEY FOUND US THEY'RE HERE!" Head snapping up to stare at an ex con your confused. Who's here? What's hapepning? The ships shaking nonstop now and your almost thrown again when an autobot grabs you. They duck behind a bolted down crate keeping you close. Several other ex cons and bots join him magnetizing their pedes so they don't loose balance.

"Prowl said I would be safe. He promised protection for information!" Black Shadow is shaking as he screams at the still unnamed commander and several other of his shipmates. The crate rocks and all this choas is making you loose your cool. 

"What's going on? Who's here?" Getting squeezed a bit by the autobot holding me the ex con hisses for me to shut up. Shaking you turn towards the commander or who you think is the commander. "Tell me what's going on!" You demand shaking. Your crew was in danger. Your friends and family. Why were you under fire? What was happening? Who was after them? Why were they attacking YOUR ship?

The autobot looks at you and then glances at Black Shadow seeming panicked. His servo squeezes a bit tighter and you suit blinks in alarm. Shaking as you struggle against his servo it tightens more. 

"After the war Black Shadow here defected. He gave up information about the cons to be guaranteed saftey." The leader of the group informs. Shaking annoyed you stare at him waiting for more. He remains silent pissing you off. That's not what you asked!

"I know his file says that!" You answer over the screaming and loud hissing air. "Who's attacking my ship? My people are in danger, are you going to tell me what's happening or not?!" You demand. The autobot and ex con blink their optics and turn towards the others. They begin speaking Cybertronian softly and quickly.

Your communicator isn't fast enough to pick it up and it scrambles the words. Something about you deception terrorists. Prowls gonna be angry. A trade? You can't pick up the entire conversation but you can feel the emotions in the conversation and their not good. The bots E.M fields go insane filling up your helmets monitors with warnings as the screen starts to fill with overwhelming static and depicted messages.

Something is very wrong. Your crews in danger and this feels like a set up. Kicking and struggling as hard as you can you jump out of the bots servo who's holding you. He looks panicked and begins to reach for you but you shoot at him. Boots demagnetized you trip and fall. Your gun stalls before going off. The shot misses the autobots entirely and hits Black Shadow going right through his helm. Shaking as you watch him fall, the smell of energon and fried circuitry fills your nose. Eyes wide you backup. 

The bots stare at you in horror and your hands shake. Stumbling out of the loading dock you run out into the halls and tap into the ships intercom.

An ocean of panicking people fill your vision and you see the ships sustained heavy damage. Choas and panic is all you see and hear as your crew tries to fix the ship or run to safety.

Terrified but trying to remain calm you yell into your intercom hoping they'll listen to you. The ships lost. It's failing and going down and the only way out now is to take the pods and RUN.

"ABANDON SHIP! EVERYONE THIS IS YOUR CAPTAIN SPEAKING! GET TO THE NEAREST PODS TO YOU AND GET OUT! RENDEZVOUS AT OUR PREDESTINED COORDINATES! GRAB THE WOUNDED LEAVE THE DEAD. MEET AT OUR COORDINATES!" You order.

Screams continue to fill your ears as the sea of people rushes to th nearest pods. Pushing through them, grip tightening around your gun you run towards the command deck. You had time to cause a distraction and help everyone get away. You could ram the ship against the other one and hopefully your crew could get in the pods before then and get to saftey. 

The higher you run the less people there are. Another minute and you'll be at the command deck. You don't know if you've ever run this fast but it doesn't matter. Getting your people to safety does.

Seeing the offending ship made your heart stop. The thing was massive and it was filled with weapons. Your ship barley had shields. Running through the halls almost to the deck you noticed flying debree and glass everywhere. Your heartbeat pounded against your skull as you watched years of work get destroyed. Cabins were torn open and items scattered across space outside the hallway you were in. The ship was still launching and you stared as labs caught fire, fireballs spinning in circles.

The gardens were gone, the labs burning, hundreds of data pads and records lost, and the cabins destroyed.

Making it to the door you realized your home was gone. Shaking as you went to open the decks door a voice boomed all around you, almost making your ear drums bleed.

"Hello occupants of this ship. This is Tarn."

Your eyes widen in horror and your blood freezes. Most of the people in the hallways had cleared out and where now going for any of the pods. You realize now sending them to the pods may have been your biggest mistake.

"I apologize for your untimely demise and destruction but I am not without mercy. I'll try and make it quick for you. Afterall you probably didn't know you had a traitor decepticon on board. You can blame Black Shadow for this." He hums in mock sorrow.

You know who the bots were talking about now. Why Black Shadow and the others were terrified. Closing your eyes shaking off your own fear you type in the override code suit blaring red warning signs at you as you run into the damaged command deck. Your boots magnetize and you get into your captain's chair. Buckling yourself in before tethering your suit to the ground you turn on your screens to check diagnostics.

"Although you are lowly organics so that in itself is a crime." Tuning Tarn out you begin your plan of turning the ship into a baterring ram.

Noticing floating bodies as you work on readjusting the ships turbines and redirecting all power to the engines you shiver. Checking the stats of your crew mates you notice lots of red dots. Dead crew members. In minutes... Half your crew was dead. Heart pounding you check the rest of the crew. Lots of yellow dots. Hurt or Injured. And barley any green. Which meant safe. Watching the dome around you begin to give and crack you close your eyes grip tightening on your captain's chair. Patching yourself into the comm you grit your teeth tears beginning to drip down your face. Tarn thought he could get away with hurting your crew?

He was dead fucking wrong!!!!

"THIS IS THE CAPTAIN SPEAKING TARN YOU PIECE OF SHIT GET OFF MY SHIP!!!" Bracing for impact you super charge the turbines and drive the Star Explorer full throttle into the Peaceful Tyranny. The room trembles and staring up you watch as the dome shatters and sucks the glass, bodies, and loose consoles into space. Your lifted off your chair and grunt holding tightly to the arm rests as the buckle struggles to keep you inside The ship.

You hold on grunting in pain as you wait for the emergency systems to kick in and sign in relief as the sucking stops and the dome covers itself with titanium grade metal sealing off the command deck once more. The ship settles and you close your eyes relieved.

The captain didn't go down with their ship...

Hearing the sliding door creak open you turn hands temoring from adrenaline as you unbuckle and untether yourself. You keep a firm grip on your gun body refusing to relax yet as you turn towards what you assume is a crew mate. Maybe you two could run off and find a pod and meet the others? 

Smiling your face drops as your eyes widen. Your hands begin to shake more aggressively clutching the weapon close. The gun rattles in your hands as you stare at the purple demon himself.

Tarn.

The tank stares back at you his red eyes gleaming from behind his decepticon insignia mask. He drops something and fixating on it you almost vomit. Black Shadows helm. He just dropped Black Shadows helm to the ground. It rolls making a sickening sloshing and scraping metal noise as it comes towards you. Energon spills and bits of processor leak out. Before you can react Tarn stops it with his foot helm tilting as he looks down at you. Backing up you realize you did that. The gaping hole in his helm is from you. Your gun killed a cybertronian aligned with your ship. You killed an ally and Tarn was mocking you because that was supoosed to be his kill.

Holding up your officers gun you glare at him defiantly. You won't back down. You killed Black Shadow (albeit accidentally) and you'd kill this notorious con bastard too. No one fucks with your ship. No one hurts your family. Scratchy static fills your ears and you wince translator squealing before it stops and you can understand one word.

"Cute." The tank coos.

Tarns voice sends chills up your spine and makes your hands shake more. His team comes in behind him and laughing Tarns pede comes down crushing Black Shadows head, spewing rotten energon all over you. Screaming as pink covers your helmet you blindly take your shot hoping to hit Tarn. Your gun fires and you scream. The recoil is powerful at it's current setting and your knocked backwards. Scooting back stumbling to get up you scream as your hand goes over the edge. You fall over your deck and drop to the one 15 feet below.

Wiping your visor body burning at the impact your screen flashes red with multiple warnings. Your bleeding and possibly have broken bones from earlier. Ignoring the warnings, ignoring the pain you see Tarn and his team stare down at you. A harsh fall for you was an easy step for them... Groaning you get up as Koan and the others begin to chat. Words that are cruel and sickening making bile build in your throat as you run. There were escape pods at the bottom level just... you just had to get there. Just one more jump... just one more jump...

Taking a step back you fling yourself over the edge and fall forward. Closing your eyes bracing for impact your groan as you land on a broken concil. Jagged metal jabs into your suit as your body screams in pain protesting any movement. But you had a feeling the DJD had so much worse planned for you.

Forcing yourself up you stumble falling to the ground. The cooing and mocking laughing gets louder as the DJD get closer. Body shaking you heave in air begging for any reserve strength left. Begging to get free and see your crew mates and friends again. 

Grunting arms wrap around you. Panicking you pull away but the grip is tight. Looking up waiting for your inevitably slow demise you stare at your best friend aboard this ship.

"Y-you... you..." You try and mutter something, your not really sure what. Anything. Anything at all but they shush you as they drag you along. The ground shakes as the cons run closer but your friends determined. Your saved your getting out. You'd land, find your friends, call Prowl and be safe.

More red dots appear on your now cracked helmet as you try and hope and you close your eyes not wanting to see the deaths anymore. You and your friend. You'd do this, you'd make it out. Feeling a sharp shove your eyes dart open and you watch in shock.

Tears fill your eyes and all you see is red as blood splatters across your face and the pods closing door. Tarn has crushed them just like Black Shadow. And with them all your hope...

Vision going black pain and exhaustion consuming you, you let out one last scream from your raw throat before darkness takes you.

Too bad no one can hear you scream in space.

~~~

Notes

On the Starship you run there are different jobs that are mentioned and will be mentioned later in the story. This is to help explain some things but if you understood eveything just skip this part :3

Captain: Your job. Flying the ship and taking care of international affairs. Talking to Prowl/ other aliens and writing reports. You also send finished Star Maps and alien files back to the Space Force on Earth.

Crew men/woman: They run the starboard (ships consoles) and help magange the controls/ fly the ship. 

Electrical Engineers/Engineers: Take care of the ship and all it's power. They help keep the ship running along with the mechanics and do the ships coding.

Explorer's are the ships crew members that are trained in survival tatics and military exploration. They are sent to planets first to scout and they create camps that scientists later occupy to study the planet.

Farmers are in charge of growing and taking care of the food on the ship. They also supply rations and handle how much people get and when they should eat. Machines then serve the food.

Medics take care of people and are in charge of scheduling checkups/consultations. They're also in charge of medicine and when medication should be given. Medics also work alongside machines and are specialized on operating special equipment.

Mechanics take care of the ship and anything that breaks down. They repair any faulty machines and safely disable anything that can no longer be used.

Scientists study new environments, cultures and the flora and fauna of new worlds. They then log and create star maps/ alien profiles that are sent to tsshe Space Force.

Pilots help fly the starship and fly the smaller ships that take explorer's and scientists on expeditions on new worlds. 

Jobs can be mixed and matched and everyone does their part to keep the ship going.

~

Hope you enjoyed my new MTMTE story! Honestly there needs to be more lol. Please comment and leave feedback! Critique not criticism 💕


	2. In the Void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Themes of depression anxiety and self destructive behaviors/thoughts. It does get better though and reader heals if you keep reading!!! This story has some trauma, Readers be warned.

  
You don't know how long you've been in the pod drifting. After your friend pushed you inside and the lock clicked into place their blood splattered across your pod. Seeing your ship explode right after you'd lost all track of time. It was just you and the endless expanse of space.

The controls of the pod had been damaged and the radio destroyed. Even if you wanted to get help you wouldn't be able too.

Your body is on fire and every breath you take painfully reminds you that your not dead. The realization in your mind that your getting there haunts you. Your suit had died a long time ago. Originally it ran off the ship and used your bodies energy to power itself but ut must have gotten damaged when you jumped down onto those controls. You don't know if you have sprained or broken ribs or something more serious. You also can't log the time or date as you just drift endlessly.

You don't know how many times you've screamed and banged and scratched for help against the glass sobbing like a lost child. You wail in fits of anger of agony of hopelessness as you scream into the empty void of space hoping for rescue.

You don't know how many hours have past, how many days have gone by, space madness has definitely set in as you can't stand the sound of your own voice. Eyes puffy and throat scratchy your laying down in the pods built in bed. Staring up at the pods ceiling you feel numb. Closing your eyes body tremoring you can't bring yourself to feel anything. Your tired and your barley hanging on.

You don't deserve to hang on.

Your stomach rumbles and you try to push it away. Try to make it all disapear. You had a small survival pack but you'd been too sore and too depressed to look in it. You knew it had food and water. Medical supplies and clothes but at this point you didn't want to stay alive anymore. You didn't go down with your ship and now your pusinshemt was to be stuck here in hell. 

Grunting and forcing your body to move you glance out the pods open window, out into the endless abyss. Red splatters against the glass and your stomach churns harder demanding food. Your body trembles from exhaustion but even if you wanted to eat you couldn't bring yourself to move. You close your eyes again wishing you were back in your ships cabin. That this was just a nightmare and that you weren't drifting in cold endless space. You had no communicator. No outside contact. Your ship had blown up. Your friends were dead. You were alone. All alone and no one cared. No one was coming for you. 

Not NASA. Not Space Corps. Not everyone who was dead. Not Jazz. Not Prowl. They let you die. They left you to die. You were going to die.

Feeling tears streak down your face you cover your ears as gut wrenching sobs rip themselves from your body. You've never felt pain like this. You never want anyone to feel pain like this. Whimpering you pray some got away. You pray to whatever's out there some of your crew survived. That people got in the pods on time before the ship exploded and were able to escape. Hopefully they landed on the planet and were safe. That Prowl or Jazz or someone was picking them up to take them home. After all the DJD were after Black Shadow not your crew. You were just the unlucky captain who pissed them off. Your friend was just someone who got in the way.

God your friend. Your crew. Wheezing for air as images haunt your mind for the thousandth time your breathing comes out in soft wheezes as you shake. This was your fault. All your fault. How did it all go so wrong? So fast? How did this happen? How could you let this happen?

Just a few days ago you were running your ship excited to land on a new planet and explore it's surface with the scientists. Those in charge of Agriculture and Farming abord your space craft were showing you an alien food they finally got to root. Engineers and Mechanics were keeping the ship running while you kept the people going. You were writing reports, adding alien profiles to data logs, creating new star maps, and helping friends aboard the vessel with problems.

Mothers. Fathers. Families. Friends. People you knew and loved. You were calling Prowl and Jazz excited to see them soon. You didn't even get to say goodbye. You couldn't save them. Opening your mouth to scream no sound comes out.

The tears had stopped and now your body was just tremoring and you barely had the energy for that. How many red dots covered your screen? Your visior had went red with dots and than the blood. Oh god your friends blood. Whimpering you try to say sorry to beg for forgiveness but your voice catches in your throat. You sniffle, you couldn't think of that. You didn't want to think of that. Think of them. Think of how it's all your fault.

Opening your mouth squeaks escape as you pass out seeing a light as you do. Maybe it was your time. Maybe it was okay to let go now. You hope you see your friend again. 

~~~

Sound came back first. The calming whirs of machinery and gentle beeps of a life monitoring system made your heavy body feel heavier. Groaning you take a sharp intake in. Sensation came back next as air floods your lungs. You flinch thinking you'd feel pain, a sharp sting but nothing came. Your body was numb as you began to breath semi regularly. Scruntching up your face you try and move.

Your fingers twitch and even though your mind is groggy you know you were put under with drugs. You can feel the effects of drugs running their course through your system keeping your body from convulsing. Shivering as your body begins to wake up your hands grip beneath you and tangle in something. Through your suits gloves you feel a soft surface and realize it's a blanket. Breathing in trying to wake up and push yourself up, your unable too get the grip you need. Taking a sharp inhale, smell and taste come next.

Your overwhelmed with the feeling of a medical room. There's bleach and anesthetic in the air and an after taste of metal in your mouth. The sterile smell makes your head spin and you groan wanting to be anywhere but here.

Tugging at your arm to bring it closer you hiss feeling an I.V. that had been dug into your skin. Your suit had holes built for medical repsonse incase of an emergency so it seems you'd been patched up and taken care of while you were out.

Blinking your eyes open you groan as dots fill your vision. Focusing they fade and your left stare out into blackness. Your helmets visor was off but your helmet was still on leaving your vision tinited. You could see the faint outline of overhead lights above you and saw they were off. The room was empty.

Leaning up you gasp surprised when your suit turns on. The screen lights up showing you different stats. Apparently it was charged while you were out.

'Greetings Captain.' The suit greets. Flinching the suit lowers the blinding lights and it's voice. 'You had a fracture in your leg but it's now healed. You were found extremely dehydrated and malnourished.' It reports flashing a quick scan of your body then and now.

You swipe the medical reports on your visor away and tap on a suits button. Location. You wanted to know where you were. You weren't intrested in how you lived you were interested in where you were and how you got there.

'Data missing. Question can not be answered.' Leaning up further trying to get up, lights flash across your helmet making you flinch and recoil in pain. Your stomach twists and you begin shaking. You were better but not quit. You still had a long way before you were done healing.

Coughing you pull the arm up without an I.V and yank at your helmet despite the multiple warnings. You have no idea if the air is breathable and you don't care. Heaving in gasps you begin vomitting as your body convulses. Breathing in and out trying to regain control your suit begins blaring a light alarm. You look around panicked.

You could see medical equipment but the room felt off. Everything felt off as if something was wrong. Where were the doctors? What station was this? How come your suit didn't know?

Taking deep breaths trying to calm down, trying to ignore the sights and sounds, your head spins and your vision swims leaving you feeling sick again.

Falling limp onto the bed staring at the unfamiliar ceiling you lift your hand out and stare at it. Giggling you feel like yout floating. Like this is a fuzzy dream. Feeling tired your helmets besides you still blaring it's little alarm. Wanting the noise gone you clip it back on if only to shut the helmet up. The lights above you flash and you hear voices but once again you fall into sleep endlessly drifting.

~~~

An alarm blares as Ratchet runs through the medbay. Ambulon, Pharma, and First Aid jump out of the way as he rushes into the side room holding the human. Stopping as the alarm goes off he looks at their bed and sees they've shifted.

Getting closer he can't believe it.

"... They woke up." He murmers before prodding their limp body. They had shifted. Movement was a good sign though they unplugged their I.V. That must be why the alarm was set off. Putting it back in he hummed staring at their helmet. He wished he could see what was under. 

Perceptor and BrainStorm were studying their pod while he was in charge of helping the human get better. So far the crew couldn't find anything on who this person was or where they were from but from the looks of their pod they were in some kind of trouble. He was getting updates everyday from the resident scientists but none helpful. He didn't know their name. Their race. If they were fully human or a hybrid of some sort. He didn't even know what they looked like.

He couldn't get their suit off. He was concerned about them getting clean and patched up under the suit. He had turned it on trying to get some answers but when he had had powered the suit on it locked down and wouldn't open without sufficient passcodes. Looking over them he grunted annoyed seeing the humans sick. They had woken up, took their helmet off, vomitted, and put their helmet back on.

Lovely...

"So doc how's the human doing?" Groaning Ratchet turns towards the hot shot of the ship Rodimus. The mech had a concerned look on his facial plate as he glanced at the unconscious human. Well possible human.

Turning away lips pursed together Ratchet rolls his optics and looks at their monitors. They were steady but still healing. They'd been asleep a week and honestly the doctor thought they'd stay that way. Asleep forever.

" Alive." Ratchet snaps in response. "Don't you have better things to do Rodimus than pester a medic on the job?" Ratchet snaps. They had woken up briefly and he hadn't been here. Stupid.

It was bad enough Ultra Magnus was breathing down his neck but ever since the pod appeared on the ships scanners no one had left him in peace with the human. Well organic. He was a cybertronian doctor not a human medic. He had so little experience with humans. Sure he'd met some but still... he was worried his medical knowledge wouldn't be enough 

It also aggravated him to no end that he couldn't exactly fight back against Rodimus since he was in charge...

"You're off the clock." Rodimus answers getting off the door frame and walking closer to steal a peek at the sleeping organic. "Magnus commed me about how he got an alarm and I was closer so I came to check it out. What happened?" He questions.

Ratchet pauses hearing Rodimuses genuine conecerned tone. Turning towards the mech he sighed. Gesturing the mech closer he picks the human up gently and throws the ruined blanket in a hazard bin.

"Grab another one from that cabinet would you?" Ratchet asks. When Rodimus doesn't move Ratchet glares scaring the young bot. Handing the medic a new blanket Ratchet signs covering the human up and laying them down. "... They... " he hesitates looking at his hud screen reviewing the footage Red Alert sent him. "They woke up briefly. Tried to pull an I.V out of their arm. They got dizzy then they expelled human liquid everywhere." The footage eas blurry so he couldn't see their face but he sees their hair.

Ratchet's nasal ridge twitches at the thought of the human puke and Rodimus looks disgusted. Making sure no vomit remained Ratchet moves the hair trapped outside the helmet. "Then they woke up before crashing again. I think their body went into shock from too much stimulus." He reports before moving away from the organic giving them their space.

Rodimus hums before his optics blink off and than on again. His hands fidget as he looks at Ratchet worried. "So are they getting better?" He asks voice box shaky. Ratchet takes a deep intake and processing their medical information he hums. They were indeed improving albeit slowly.

"To be frank I thought they were brain dead. But it seems that they're a fighter. Look at the screens." Ratchet taps the monitors gently and Rodimus sees something new that wasn't there when he came in yesterday. "That's brain activity." The old medic hums seeing Rodimuses interest. The kids face lights up and Ratchet chuckles a bit. "Their alive and kicking. They just need some more time to heal." Ratchet states.

"What... What do you think happened Ratchet?" Glancing at the tiny human Ratchets servo carefully pulls the blanket closer to them so they won't get cold. He thinks of their pod. How the engines had been damaged and the radio destroyed. And the... the blood that coated the outside of their pod.

"Preceptor and BrainStorm identified what was covering the outside of the vehicle." Ratchet hums.

"What was it?" Rodimus asks. Appearentally he didn't read Magnuses report. Again. 

"Blood." When Rodimus looks confused Ratchet sighs. "Human or organic energon. Whoever they are and whatever happened, they're lucky to be alive." Ratchet says strained. "The pod was in shambles and they were practically comatose. It's a miracle their showing signs of recovering at all." Organic healing structures were always fascinating. Their body was slowly repairing itself with the help of the medicine he was giving.

"Well good thing we found them!" Rodimus chirps. Ratchet adjusts reattaches the I.V and makes sure their in a more comfortable position.

"... Yeah. Good thing." Ratchet responds. He shoos Rodimus out and looking back sighs as he turns off the light.

Sooner or later they would wake up and hopefully he could heal them. But whatever they'd gone through medicine alone may not be enough.

~~~

The second time you wake up isn't as pleasant as the first.

Your throat is hoarse and your bodies sore. The drugs coursing through you last time had either wore off or you'd been here so long your body was building an immunity to them. Your eye twitches, something between a grunt and moan escaping your chapped lips because of the pain. You can't see anything yet but you feel that your bodies stiff and your everythings sore.

You mouth curses as you force yourself to sit up slowly. Your throat is killing you. Swallowing to try and alieve the pain sudden flashbacks of screaming in space overwhelm you. Jolting upright your eyes wide in panic you look around panicked. Were you still in space? Was the rescue a dream? 

Grabbing your head groaning at the pain and sniffling at the terrible memories you unlpug your I.V and swing your legs over the bed. You want out. Now.

Your memories are fuzzy and your minds on fire but you remember waking up before. You were hooked up to machines just like you were now. Your in a med bay. You were rescued. You weren't in space. You were here, whenever here was.

Blinking away dots trying to see your surroundings you look around the room. It doesn't seem right and you can't focus on anything so you look down in your lap at your hands. Last time you unplugged your I.V someone came for you. You don't know who's on this ship and if their friendly or hostile. You didn't want to be here to find out.

Pushing off the bed you stumble before falling to your knees. Shaking you grit your teeth and try again, grabbing at the bed to pull yourself up.

Your legs were numb. Your entire body really but you didn't have time to think about that. You had too get up and get out. You had to find out about your crew and get home.

Trembling as you take your first steps in probably weeks your bite your lip as pain shoots up your legs. Seeing a sudden drop you sit and scoot to the edge of where your bed is. There was a long drop. Just like the consoles on your ship about 15 feet. Loud noises come from the other room and you know you don't have much time. Closing your eyes preparing for the pain you jump bending your knees.

Landing on your feet and bending your knees you drop and roll. The impact was sharp but you didn't break anything and nothings sprained. Your pissed that you did it right and it still hurts.

Groaning as you lay on the tiled floor you close your eyes as pain jolts through your body. You had to get back up. You had to keep going. You had to get out. But at the moment all those things felt next to impossible.

Using the wall as support you force yourself to stand and hobble. Observing your surroundings you notice how large the room is. How everything is huge. The portions are all off for a human... Unless you suddnely got Alice in Wonderland syndrome whatever found your pod was a lot bigger than you. 

Grunting as you pull yourself up and kick out your legs to wake them up your weak. Your energies low and your bodies already feeling drained. You had basic nutrients from the I.V but your body hadn't been moved much so the strain you were putting on yourself could he very dangerous. You try not to think of that and focus on your escape.

Your body mass was about the same so you hadn't been out to long but you were still worried. Whatever saved you wanted you alive, you don't know if that's good or bad.

Leaning on the wall for support you begin limping ignoring the pain as you make it towards the door. You were so close to freedom. To a possible escape.

Watching as the door pops open and someone runs in you take the chance and dive out the door making a run for it. 

"RATCHET!" Ignoring the loud screams and sounds erupting around you, you begin running heart pounding and legs burning. Your in another room. Shadows fall over you and you run faster looking for a way out. Your head whips back and forth looking for an escape. Seeing another door you dash towards it skidding as you trip and slip. Jumping up not having any time to stop your now in a long hallway.

The voices get louder and footsteps shake the ground. Looking both ways you take off in a random direction hoping it can get you somewhere to hide and think.

Running out of energy feeling them closing in your round around a corner and hide behind a section of a wall. Closing your eyes breathing in loud footsteps shake the ground as the aliens run past you. Blinking you see a shimer and then they're gone.

Shimmer? Like metal?

You close your eyes and take deep breaths in. Cybertronians. Cybertronians had found your pod. But were they good cybertronians? Were they cons or bots? Did Prowl find you? Did Jazz? Did they know about your ship or was this luck? Shaking you slowly fall against the wall body and mind exhausted. There was tkk much to think about, to process.

You couldn't stay like this. You couldn't stay here out in the open. It wasn't safe. Looking around hoping too see a broom closet or maybe some kind of storage you could hide and rest in you pause before smiling.

The vents.


	3. Exploring the Vents

The vents clearly were made for a larger species than humans because slipping between them was easy. If these were the size of the vents then the rest of the ship had to be huge. After squirming through, the vents themselves were quit spacious. Looking around what seemed to be steel on all sides, there was no hints on where to go. You just had to get out.

Clicking your suit it beeps on, light flickering over your face. However it isn't able to give you any information. The GPS was damaged and even if it wasn't you had no idea what star system you were in or how long you'd been unconscious. Signing realizing your on your own you begin walking down the long twisting vents.

Hopefully you could find a way home.

~~~

All the higher ups, the medical staff, and some stragglers stood around a round table with a holo-map of the Lost Light.

"So there's a human loose on the Lost Light?" Skids questioned. He looked excited at the idea of seeing an organic. Oh Swerve would be ecstatic!!!

Ratchet just nodded his helm slowly ignoring the bot. He looked like he hadn't slept in cycles and it was obvious he felt guilty about their escape. They were confined to that side medical room for their saftey, now they were lose on a ship full of unstable cybertronains. Organics were squishy the possibility of them getting hurt was more than likley and he was unsure if he could heal them properly since he didn't have the medical knowledge of organics.

The mechs looked at the Lost Lights schematics. Nightbeat, Skids, Ratchet, Pharma, FirstAid, Ambulon, Rung, Rodimus, Ultra Magnus, Drift, and Megatron were the only ones who knew there was a human on the ship and the the bots in charge alone with the medical staff wanted to keep it that way.

NightBeat was good at solving a mystery and Skids had similar talents. All the medical crew knew you were on the Lost Light but had been sworn to secrecy. Rung had been told because they feared for your mental health and if things went bad they needed a professional to talk the organic down. That left the higher ups Rodimus, Drift, Ultra Magnus, and Megatron. It was quit a few who knew of your stationing on the Lost Light but no one had said anything in fear the crew would retaliate. Not everyone on this ship was fond of organics and they had no idea if you wete fond of cybertronians.

By the way you ran they could only guess no.

Curentully the crew was locked inside their habsuites with the explanation of a gas leak but that wouldn't keep the crew satisfied for long. They had to find the organic before something bad happened. Especially with unpredictable mechs like Whirl and FortMax onboard.

"... Okay so we know they woke up sometime last week and then went comatose again. They've been through some sort of trauma and some kind of pod fight." Rodimus states. "And Ratchet you'd been watching them closer because you wanted to make sure they woke up safe." Ratchet hums making Rodimus nod. "When you came in their I.V was out and they ran out the door." Rodimus looked at the blueprints of the Lost Light his digits tapped the Med bay befire he traced to where they lost you in the hallway. 

"They knew they couldn't open the door themselves but they knew someone would come if they set off that alarm." Ambulon says slowly. Everyone at the table looks at each other before looking back to where they'd lost you.

"... Smart organic." Nightbeat hums interested. Everyone nods in agreement trying to figure out where you'd be now. 

"Their biosuit appeared to have cybertronian influences. I've tried reaching Prowl but no response." Ultra Magnus states. "I don't know if it's stolen technology or if their apart of Earths space force which is Prowl and Jazzes jurisdiction." He hums.

"Doesn't help we don't have a visual on their face yet." Pharma grumps. No one had seen what you looked like so it was hard to catch you on camera. Your spacesuit appeared almost mini bot like on first glance.

"So we lost them here." Rodimus states getting everyone's attention back to the map. He points at the hallway where they lost you. "Thankfully no one got a good look at them except for the medical crew so were the only ones who know they're on the ship." He hums. "... All the doors and coridors are blocked off but no cameras have picked up any organic activity yet or glimpses of their space suit." He states.

"They're tiny is it possible the cameras aren't picking them up?" First Aid asks. 

"Wait." Skids pauses. His digit touches Rodimuses and taps the spot he'd stoped at to be clear. "You lost them there?" Rodimus looks at Skids confused before double checking. The captain nods. 

"Why?" Rodimus asks curiously. 

"What if they aren't in the halls? What if they escaped in the vents?" Everyone looks at Skids confused. "Hey if I can fit I'm sure a tiny organic can." He responds shrugging.

"We need to have a talk about that." Magnus states unamused. Skids smiles nervously as Magnus glares but Rodimus pushes them apart.

"Later Mags we just got a lead. Let's go organic hunting!" Rodimus orders before running out of the room.

"Rodimus please don't call it that! They're not an animal just an organic." Rung frets as he tries to keep pace with the group. 

Rodimus ran faster spark racing with fear. They had to find you before something terrible happened. Before you got hurt and it was his fault. 

~~~

You'd been wandering around for some time. So far all you'd seen while walking over grills was rooms. You'd slid down a couple floors but you hadn't found a hanger or ship dock so far. You'd been looking for your pod too but hadn't found that either. It'd been miles and you were just hopelessly lost.

Sighing you lean against a vent wall, the cool metal soothing your flushed skin. Breathing in deeply you retract your helmet into your suit to get better access to air. Taking off your backpack your thankful you were able to grab the pack from the pod.

Digging through the bag you hum shifting through all the army grade supplies. Ducktape, Rope, flashlight, flint, water proof container with matches, a first aid kit, a compass, an autronaunt blanket, a rain poncho, a long distance space radio, and so much more planetary crap. Getting frustrated not finding any rations or water you open another pocket before sighing. Astronaut food packets and a full canteen. To the side there was also a water pump along with water purifying pills. 

Taking out a pack of food you tear it open hands shaking. Tilting the packet upside down the mush falls into your mouth and you swallow making sure not to eat too much. Taking a swig of water you put everything away and get back up. You couldn't stop now. You had to keep going. You need to find a way out of this hellship and back to your crew. Whatever was left of them anyways...

~~~

You'd be wandering around for hours and you'd found nothing. Endless rooms and hallways but nothing like a lab, a hanger, or somewhere with comm systems. Getting visibly annoyed you take a deep breath. You were hot in the vents, sweating like hell, hadn't had a shower or bath in who knows how long, and you were sore. Closing your eyes leaning against a metal wall you groan softly. You were never getting out of this hell. You were gonna die on some ship in the middle of the universe and never know what happened to your crew or if Prowl was out looking for them. 

Hearing something you freeze. Listening closer there's silence before... foot falls? Something was up here with you. Looking around for somewhere to hide or an exit there isn't anyplace to go. Swallowing your helmet clicks back into place. You hold out your backpack as a makeshift weapon and wait for whatever's coming.

You pause as a creature with a cat head peaks out before turnubg completely and locking his eyes on you. Swallowing his red eyes stare into your visor and you wonder how fast it can run and if you were safe in your suit.

It comes completely out showing itself before it lays in front of you, tail swishing back and forth. You stare at the cat looking thing. A mech animal?

You hadn't ever seen one. At least not this close? Was it intelligent? Or was it a pet? Backing up slowly the mech animal growled lightly.

"..." Pausing it stops red optics focusing intently on you. Opening your mouth it's dry and your lips are chapped. Your not able to speak and ask it's intelligence level so you hold up your hands slowly and begin to back away again. It stands up taking up most of the vent and stalks forward. Backing up quickly you grunt hitting a wall. You cornered. Hissing at you you flinch putting up your arms in self defense.

Turning your head away eyes closed and ready for death it's teeth dig into your collar as it pulls you up. 

Squirming and kicking trying to scream you can't. Thrashing around it hisses softly but you don't care. You hit it with your backpack but that just seems to enrage it. 

"Rodimus I found them." It states and you stare eyes wide. It could talk? 

A minute later and your visions flooded with light as the creature jumps out of a vent and onto a table. The vent clatters against the wall leaving a ringing in your ears as it purrs proudly. You dangle fron it's mouth and continue to thrash and fight making high pitched noises in irritation. 

"Ravage put them down! They're not a prisoner we just wanted to make sure they didn't get hurt in the vents or by anyone on the ship." Someone demands. 

Calming down you look up taking in your surroundings. The room is full of mechs and their all staring at you. You stare right back still hanging from this creatures mouth.

An orange and white mech with glasses leans down and gently takes you in his servo before placing you down on the table. The mech animal hisses and you in spite hiss right back. It seems taken aback and you smirk before turning to observe your captors.

They were a small group but something told you there were a lot more aboard this vessel. Looking at all the mechs you tilt your head taking them in. They all had the autobot insignia but looks can be deceiving. You see the door but there's to many mechs in the way to run for it and that cat thing was fast. Glancing at the white tiles and walls of the room you swallow nervous seeing it bare. Hiding apprentally wasn't an option either.

Swallowing thickly and rubbing at your sore throat you wait for one of them to speak as you can't.

The room remains silent for many minutes and getting sick of it you take off your helmet. You tap your throat agitated and they seem to understand. A different mech this one red orange and yellow steps forward.

"... Hi I'm Rodimus." You tilt your head and stick you chin out glaring. Your lips are pursed and your eyes scream with hellfire. Did he think that name was supposed to mean something to you? Other than the fact the mech amimal had said it you weren't sure how to respond or who he was.

"..." Rodimus shifts clearly uncomfortable at your silence. He lets out a forced cough before doing a half smile. Tilting your head you click your tongue unamused and glance at the other bots taking them in.

"Silent type huh? Well I'm Captain of this ship. We picked up your floating pod. Oh this is Ratchet." He gestures to a mech and you see a red bot with a medic symbol on his paintjob. "He's the one who saved you." Nodding you blink to acknowledge what he'd done. 

"..." Your throats too sore to speak or maybe you just can't bring yourself too but you try to show your paying attention and listening. You wanted to know as much as you possibly could before your next course of action. 

"Ring why don't you talk to them?" A blue white and rer bot suggests before pulling Rodimus back harshly. Rodimus stumbles and you chuckle making the bot send you a little wink. 

"Oh yes. Ummm it's Rung actually." The orange bot who had gently taken you from "Ravage" comes forward. "My name is Rung. I'm the ships psychologist." Nodding at him he smiles. "I've never talked with a human before but humans and cybertronians emotionally are very similar." He smiles and nodding at him he slowly continues. "You must be very disoriented. I'm going to tell you where you are and what we know. After I'd like to ask some questions. Is that alright?"

Taking in his words you take a deep breath and sit down looking up at him and the bots. Nodding in confirmation Rung hums softly.

"Alright you are on the Lost Light. A ship full of cybertronians. We picked up a hailing signal and found you alone drifting in a pod. The pod was damaged and we couldn't find any information on where you were from. We didn't even know you were human up to now because we were only able to see your suit. 

Our resident scientists have been looking at your pod but the data is scrambled. They couldn't find any information on you. However... They... They did find a lot of blood..." He says slowly. Your eyes widen.

Blood? Oh god. Oh god. 

Pictures of your friend flash through your mind. Of fire and broken circuits and failing ship systems. Sirens go through your brain and Tarn squishing your friend is seered into your head forever. Your eyes widen as you begin to panic. You couldn't breath. You couldn't think. You open your mouth to say something but you choke. Tears well in your eyes and you close them shaking. Covering your ears you shake your head. no. No. NO!

They're dead. They're gone. Your fault. Your fault. Your fault.

Keeping the tears back you refuse to cry in front of a bunch of strangers. You swallow and look down crossing your arms. Your friend was gone and you couldn't help them. Crying over it wouldn't bring them back and ot wouldn't help you get to the rest of you crew.

Looking up you feel gentle hands touch your shoulders. Sniffling you slowly look up and stare at the orange bot. He's a bit blurry but you blink away the tears. Right now you had to focus on survival. Your friend would understand.

"I don't know what happened but if it upsets you I can wait til your ready to talk... Until then there's other things to dicuss." He hums.

You close your eyes and taking deep breaths in you slowly get yourself back together. Nodding you stand at attention.

"Okay now I'm going to ask some questions. What's your name?" He asks softly. Running your tongue over your teeth you pause. Your throat was in a lot of pain and you couldn't speak. You tried to communicate that earlier but it didn't work.

Tapping your throat again you open your mouth and mime talking before moving your hand back and forth in a slash sign.

You couldn't talk. You knew human sign langue because some staff on your ship were death but you had no idea if these cybertronians knew about human sugn language. They had their own version. Hell you could speak Cybertronian yourself if your throat didn't hurt so damn much.

"You can't speak." Nodding the orange bot hums. "Can you type?" Nodding he back away and opening a shelf to a desk takes out a datapad. Handing it over you begin typing.

'Hi my name is (Y/N). And I need your help.'


	4. New Placement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could've edited more but got sick of all the rereads. Enjoy 💕

The bots were surpised at your request but Rodimus steps forward nodding.

"Alright (Y/N). How can we help?" He asks. You begin typing and although your unsure if this will go over well you know you need answers and you know he'd have them. 

'I need to speak to speak with my commanding officer Prowl. Can you get me in contact with him?' The room shifts awkwardly and you roll your eyes. Of course Prowl had fucked these mechs over at one point or another. Thanks for making your job hell Prowl.

You look at them hopeful. Please help. Ultra Magnus coughs before stepping forward bending down to be more your height. 

"You know Prowl?" He questions seriously. Nodding you hold up your finger and begin typing again as hos blue optics watch you intently. You don't want to give too much away about your job and position as you weren't sure what happened after your ship blew up but they had saved your life so you owed them at the very least the basics. 

'I am apart of a specialized unit of humans authorized to use cybertornian technology to travel the universe and create star maps and alien profiles for Earths data logs. Prowl is one of the coordinating officers of this effort. Along with Jazz and Starscream.' You type as quickly as you can. Magnus hums and standing back up he glances at Rodimus. Sheltering you probably went against every rule in the Autobot code book but until they could get answers you doubt he'd eject you into space. Hopefully.

You don't think there's a protocol for this so the poor Enforcer is probably trying to think of a plan. 

Rodimus seems nervous and some of the other bots look uncomfortable but eventually the captain nods. His blue optics shine as he walks towards you and you listen to the clicking of his machinery as he gets closer. You can feel each step he takes and although your used to cybertronians you've never been on a ship full of them with no other organics before.

"Alright we can get you set up with Prowl. Hailing him may take a bit of time but until then we can at least get you some place more comfortable." Rodimus bends like Ultra Manus had and holds out his servo for you to get into. You look at the servo them him unsure. You may be organic but you were perfectly capable of walking and felt insulted he insinuated otherwise. "You're a little smaller than what were used too. I don't want you getting mistakenly stepped on." He informs worried about your health. You hum not liking his assumption on how well you could handle yourself but sigh. 

Feeling unsure but not having much of a choice you hold the data pad close as Rodimus holds you in his hand.

"Alright wham bam in the van!" He yells before transforming. You gasp at the feeling of falling before his seatbelt wraps around you and he takes off down the empty halls.

~~~

It had been hours. Prowl still hadn't responded to any hailing calls or summons and you were starting to loose your patience. You huffed and Rodimus gently pets your hair as you all wait. The medics had left along with most of the mechs you'd originally met but Rodimus, Ultra Magnus, Drift, Rung, Skids, and Nightbeat had remained.

Nightbeat explained he had some questions for you before he left. Skids wanted to see how this would end. Rung was here incase you became stressed and needed counseling. Rodimus was the captain so he needed to be here. Ultra Magnus was an Enforcer of the Autobot code and needed to make sure the right procedures were done for you. And Drift, Drift was just chilling becase Rodimus was here, which was nice.

Despite the event that happened on your ship you held no ill will against ex cons. Personally Drift seemed the most chill and smiled at you a lot. Rodimus exhales bored as he spins in a chair.

"Sorry it's taking so long. Usually he answers by now." He mumbles pouting. He looks as grumpy as you feel so you shrug. It's not his fault, Prowls schedule was hectic and he was a jerk sometimes. As you stare at the monitor you watch it continue to try and make connection but Prowl wasn't answering the hailing call. You had been willing him to pick up the damn thing for the last hour but he apprentally didn't feel you thinking of him.

Kicking your feet over the desk sighing you were bored. Looking at Rodimus you tilt your head curious. The Orange mech seemed young but he owned his own ship.

Of course for cybertronians young was relative. They lived for millions of years, you were lucky to live a century. You wonder what must go through the mind of a mech who has faced war and lived. You know you have your own battle scars from their war, surely the cybertronians onboard had there's too.

"Oh I have an idea." The one you'd learned was called Skids suggests. Looking over at him the blue mech puts his digit over his audial before humming. He's clearly comming someone. It's silent for a moment as the person on the other end talks before they end the conversation. Hearing a loud click he nods and looks up. "Okay Prowls gonna answer now." He states confidently. You tilt your head confused. 

"What why?" Rodimus demands mirroring your confusion. You chuckle and the Captain sends you a small smile before looking back at Skids.

"I commed Chromedome." He states plainly. Rodimus makes a face before it clicks. You snicker realizing who Chromedome was. He was on this ship? Prowl talked about his ex conjux quit a bit when you were on Cybertron for meetings but you'd never met the mech or seen a picture of him so maybe you'd finally get to meet this mystery mech Prowl always rambled on about. You had to admit this was a funny way to meet your bosses ex lover.

A few minutes later and a large orange and white mech strolls into the room. You blink and looking at his visor and mouth guard you can see why Prowl found him handsome. His white gray and orange paint was beautifully coated and he looked refined. You had a lot to tease Prowl about when you got back. Mainly his visor kink. Because so far every mech you'd known that Prowl liked had a visor.

"I hope you know I'm only doing this because Rewind wanted to meet the organic later." Chromedome states as he marched towards the monitors. You hum tilting your head as you watch the mech.

That was rude. 

"Wait how does Rewind...?" Rodimus starts to question but he's cut off a minute later as the door opens again. A mini bot strolls in and you guess that's Rewind. 

"Red Alert sent out a comm forever ago saying there was a creature loose on the Lost Light. You know how he is about security and watching everything. Anyways we were all locked in our rooms so it wasn't like anyone could do anything." Rewind states. 

'The CREATURE has a name.' You type and Rewind and Chromedome seem taken aback as you wave looking annoyed. You guess they hadn't seen you when they walked in because Rodimus had partially been blocking you but that didn't give them a reason to refer to you like they were.

"I'm sorry that was quit rude of me. My names Chromedome." Prowls former lover greets. "Rewind here is my conjux and he is an archivist. He films. I promised I'd ask if I could get an interview." He inquires.

You wave at them but tap your throat and shake your head. 

"Ahhh I see. Well... I'm sorry. I didn't know you couldn't speak." Rewind says sadly. Frowning you begin typing on your screen.

'I can't speak but I can type. I also sign.' You answer. You then sign your name. Rewinds visor seems to glow and he comes closer to the desk your on as Chromedome walks over to the screens to try and hail Prowl.

"What did you just do with your hands?" He questions.

'Its called SL or sign language. Cybertron has its own version but my hands can't do the motions or go that way.' You explain on your tablet. Rewind hums and holding the tablet close you jump off the desk to be level with the bot.

Rodimus makes a squeaking noise and reaches for you but you land on your own just fine. Rewind stares shocked looking at you then the distance you jumped in surprise. You smile politely.

'Shock absorption in my suit.' You explain and he nods excited while Rodimus takes a deep intake. The mech decides to sit down a lottle ways away from you so you give your attention back to Rewind. 

"I've never met an organic before. Would you mind if I asked some questions?" Sighing 'yes' you decide to humor him and sit down. He tilts his helm and you realize he doesn't understand. 

'Sure.' You type clarifying. He smiles and sits across from you twisting something near his audial. Seeing the red dot you tap the side of your head and mimic snapping a photo. 

"Oh yes sorry. I'm always recording but I wanted some direct camera time on you. I didn't want to catch just glimpses in the hall but get a full interview." Nodding in understanding you hold the tablet ready to answer his questions.

"What-" You pause as you hear Prowl instead of Rewind. 

"Chromedome what do you need? Why has the Lost Light been hailing me non-stop? I'm busy I don't have time for Rodimuses games." Looking up you drop your datapad and run over to the screen Prowls on. Jumping up you grab the edge of the desk and slowly climb over the edge before waving your arms.

'DON'T HANG UP! DON'T HANG UP!' You frantically sign and Prowl stops optics focused on you.

"(Y/N)?" He asks softly. Nodding Prowl sighs looking relieved. "Primus we thought you were dead. What happened? Pits! Rodimus how did they get on your ship?" He demands glaring at the captain.

'Hey be nice! They saved my life!' You snap and Prowl glares at you before letting out an exhale. He nods making everyone in the room snicker.

"Rodimus I need to speak to you alone. (Y/N) I have to inform Rodimus of some police business and Cybertronian politics involving the case around your ship." He states. You snarl at him and begin shaking bringing up your hands so he can see you sign some not so nice things. 

'Don't even think about it you bucket of bolts! I will...' You begin to angrily sigh making Prowl intake deeply. He pinches his chevron bridge and snaps his digits to get your attention.

"(Y/N) please." He huffs. You kick the screen before hopping off the desk heading for the door.

'Prick!' You sign over your shoulder. 

"(Y/N)!" Prowl shouts but you've already hit the doors open button and now your waiting out in the hall.

"Dating problems?" Rodimus teases making the room amused. 

"Shutup. Were not dating." Prowl hisses. "Everyone get out!" He hisses and they all rush after you thinking your far more intresting anyways. 

~~~

An hour later and Rodimus had been brought up to date on what's happened and it's not looking good. 

"This is a big favor Prowl..." Rodimus mumbles rubbing his arm. You couldn't go back to Earth or Cybertron. Apprentally you were a wanted fellon. Granted he saw the proof that you weren't and he understood the politics behind what was happening but it was still a lot to ask. Especially since you weren't cybertronian and therefore were at risk onboard his vessel.

He wanted to help you. Hell if he thought you wouldn't get hurt on his ship he'd do it in a sparkpulse but he had some concerns.

"Rodimus. They need somewhere safe. I'd ask any of my other clients that owe me favors but..." Rodimus shivered getting the picture. Prowl was a shady mech who had to make questionable decisions during the war. Now that the war was over he had a lot of messes and loose ends he needed to clean and tie up. Any of the mechs or femmes he had in mind to protect you may use you against him later or they could just kill you to get back at Prowl. However Rodimus already had Overlord in the belly of his ship. Prowl was pushing his favors limit.

"Prowl are you sure this is the safest option?" Rodimus questions again. He liked the thought of a human onboard as most of the crew was friendly with organics and even curious about humans but he was worried. You were small and so easily hurt... what if you ended up hurt, especially on his watch? He couldn't live with himself if an innocent human got crushed on his ship. Prowl vents looking tired. 

"Rodimus I need a yes or no. Tell me your answer. I'm risking a lot right now to keep them safe but if I can't trust you I need to know now." Rodimus shifts. There were a lot of cons to having you on the ship but pros as well and he did want you safe. Rodimus signs and nods.

"If they want to stay here they are more than welcome too but you need to tell them what's going on." Rodimus states. Prowl huffs but nods. "Bring them in." 

~~~

Rewind had been asking you some random questions while you waited in the hall. Your heart wasn't really into it but you did your best to be polite and type out answers. Sighing as you lean against the wall you feel tired. What was going on in there anyways?

Hearing the door open you jolt up and turn. Rodimus comes out of the room with Magnus and looks at you with tired optics.

"Prowls ready to talk (Y/N)." He states gently. Nodding you run in quickly. Ultra Magnus and Rodimus follow before the door closes behind them. Getting up to the desk you take a step back before you jump up grabbing the edge of the desk. Pulling yourself up you roll yourself flat onto the desk.

Pushing yourself up you stare at an amused looking Prowl.

'I'm still mad at you.' You sign and he chuckles rolling his optics.

"I know. Now sit, I have a lot to tell you." He responds. You sit and he takes a deep intake in.

"You've been out of comission for two months. In those two months we found the crashed remains of the Star Explorer. (Y/N) no bodies were found and all pods that were discovered in the atmosphere were destroyed." Shaking as tears fill your eyes, you point at yourself and make a question make. Prowl invents and looking at you, you see the distress in his optics. "... As of now you are the soul survivor (Y/N)." You hear a small gasp from Rodimus and Ultra Magnus. Taking in a sharp breath of air you rub at your eyes sniffling. 

'And the DJD? What about them?' You demand. Prowl looks visibly annoyed. 

"... (Y/N)." He says slowly. "The Space Station is blaming you." Brows furrowing you begin signing furiously frustration building up. Prowl holds out his servos looking panicked. "Wait wait. I don't agree with them! Look (Y/N) things are complicated right now. The ships black box has a voice recording of you telling everyone to get on the pods and then we found a bunch of blown up pods. I KNOW you didn't do it. I know you. I know your crew. And the evidence on Earth is obviously tampered with. But if the Space Force admits that the DJD came after a ship because of an ex con... imagine the panic. The fallout. No one will ever work with cybertronians again. The Space Force...' It would be discontinued. Your life's work. Everything your crew had fought and worked for.

Taking a deep breath you stare up at Prowl.

'You're about to ask something huge of me. Aren't you?' Prowls facial plate visibly falls and your throat tightens. You and him had been through so much but sometimes with Prowl it felt like abuse. You liked working with him but he demanded a lot. 

"Me and Jazz care about you. We're taking this case very personally and were going through a lot of hoops to try and get you home. But..." He pauses and closing your eyes you wait for a Prowl surpise. 

'But?' You sign already knowing what he's planning.

"..." He brings up his servos and glancing at Rodimus and Ultra Magnus you see they looked confused. Looking back at Prowl you nod. 'They are planning on giving you the death penalty for this.' Gasping in horror Prowl flinches lookinh uncomfortable. 

'Why?' You sign back shaking. 

'They want a scapegoat for this. (Y/N) we've searched for almost two months now and we haven't found any people. Not even dead bodies. It's like they disappeared. You are the lasy remaining member of your ship and they've had a warrant for your arrest ever since. You were in comatose for a long time from what Ratchets reports say and the only reason your safe is because everyone has pronounced you M.I.A.' Swallowing nervously you nod at Prowl.

'Whats the plan cop bot?' Prowl rolls his eyes at the nickname but takes a deep intake tolerating it for now. 'I told Rodimus of your situation. I've given him all the proof he needs to know you are a safe passenger and that you are being framed. He agreed to give you safe haven. Stay on the Lost Light. Lay low and be safe.' He instructs.

And there it is.

You've only been awake a day and he's already taking control of the situation and making decisions for you. Feeling tears build up in your eyes as everything comes crashing down around you, you take in a deep breath. 

'My family on Earth? Those that weren't on the ship?' You ask. 

'I've informed them of the situation. They're in autobot custody and safe. I promise you I'll take care of them until this is taken care of. But it's best you don't contact them.' Nodding trusting Prowl depsite his many flaws you take in a deep breath.

Damn the Space Force for putting you through this. Damn the DJD for causing this incident. The war was over couldn't they move on like everybody else was forced too?

Still shaking you face Prowl.

'Can I see Jazz? Is he there with you?' Prowl squints at your hands before he hums. Nodding he gets up and the camera moves. You watch it skim over his desk and see several papers on you and your case. You know for a fact your in good servos with Prowl and Jazz and hope they can clear your name and solve this problem soon. The camera quickly shifts and you see his head quarters as he walks down the hall. 

You swallow thickly feeling disgusted. You can't believe the Space Force is sullying your name. You know for a fact that they've had it against your project for years but you pushed and thanks to Prowl you were greenlit. Were you set up by someone back home or was it just bad luck? Prowl had been looking into a woman who was causing unrest among human cybertronian relations. What was her name? Right that Megan bitch. 

Suddenly a visor comes in frame and you see Jazz snapping you out of your thoughts. 

'Jazz!' You sign happy. He smiles at you and waves taking Prowls data pad.

"Hey. How you been my muse?" He asks. You smile at the nickname and beam at him. 

'Despite everything going on? Relatively Good.' You hum happy. He nods and you feel at ease. You wish you could go back to Cybertron and help them with your case but you knew that would not end well. Jazz must notice you look sad because he isn't having it. 

"Hey I promise you me and Prowl will get this solved. Until then I hear the bots on the Lost Light are chill. Please don't kill anyone." In your peripheral you notice Ultra Magnus stiffen. "Mags that's a joke." Jazz states waving his hands before chuckling as he looks back at you. You laugh and he seems unphased that you've been named a war criminal. 

'I'm okay Jazz. Really.' You sign seeing his slumped shoulders. 'I'm...' Your hand shakes as you try and think of what to sign. Your not okay but... you'll get through it. 'I'm processing. It's a lot but hey I've dealt with much worse.' Jazz nods and takes in a deep intake. 

"Be careful okay?" He questions. You nod and his shoulders loosen. "That's my muse." He states confidentially.

"(Y/N) we have to go." Prowl says softly as he takes the datapad from Jazz. "We'll be in touch but don't contact us. We'll contact you." Nodding you wave and watch as the screen goes black.

Sniffling Rodimus comes close and leans down so he's at your level.

"For what it's worth (Y/N). Welcome to the Lost light and I'm sorry." Nodding at him he holds out a servo and you get on it. Closing your eyes he hums holding you close to his spark. You keep the tears in as you think of your old home destroyed and your new location. Sniffling you lean against Rodimuses chest sniffling. 

Welcome to the Lost Light...


End file.
